


Lost Causes

by lifeinabeautifullight



Series: State of Denial: S3 One-Shots/Fix-It Fics [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Season 3, The sort of wedding talk that we deserved to see in 3x01, Wedding Talk, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 21:06:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12328881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeinabeautifullight/pseuds/lifeinabeautifullight
Summary: Morning cuddles, wedding talk and Maggie Sawyer is hopelessly in love with Alex Danvers (set a few days before 3x01).Or - fluff and the sort of wedding talk that we didn't get to see in 3x01.





	Lost Causes

They picked out matching rings and had the inside of each engraved with the other’s initial.

They set a date, picked a venue and were drawing up a tentative guest list.

They had their first tasting, for hors d’oeuvres, in two days’ time yet neither of them could still quite believe that this was happening, especially Maggie. Every morning she woke, the ring on her finger still left her a little lost for words. She was marrying Alex Danvers, her best friend, the love of her life and the beautiful woman who was currently in her arms. In mere months, she would become _Mrs Maggie Danvers_ – there’d never been any doubt in her mind whether or not she’d take her love’s last name, as it was the perfect way to signal the start of a new, and the best, chapter of her life.

How she had gotten so lucky was still beyond her. Alex wasn’t just smart and funny and kind, she was also Maggie’s perfect match. They clicked on so many different levels. They lived the same life – a dangerous weird job with crazy, unpredictable hours – and they also wanted the same life – with a big dog, or two, and a nice little house. They also liked the same sort of music, the same sort of television shows, hell they both even had their heart set on a Husky before they ever discussed dog breeds. Saying _yes_ to that proposal had been the easiest decision of her life.

Maggie had never been much of a morning person. Then she met Alex and mornings became her favourite time of the day, and waking up in a tangled mess of blankets and limbs became the best feeling in the world. Some mornings they had sex, however that was typically saved for the weekends as it always made parting to go to work even harder. Other mornings, they were content to simply snuggle.

This morning, a Saturday, snuggles seemed the most likely. Alex’s working week had been long and tiring and it was a little after ten am, and she was still snoring gently into her pillow, looking as peaceful as she did beautiful.

Maggie loved watching her sleep, loved tracing words of love onto her bare back, loved placing secret kisses on her shoulder, on her neck, on her cheek. She knew for a fact Alex did exactly the same when she slept or, at least, thought she was sleeping – there’d been many an instance when she’d pretended to be asleep just for that sole reason, to feel the gentle touch of a woman who could kill with her bare hands. Nobody else got to experience that love, or see that side of Alex but her – for that reason alone, Maggie felt like the luckiest girl in the world.

And then there was the little things. The _I saw this and I thought of you_ gifts, the way Alex always reached for her hand whilst at the movies, or the way in which Alex always remembered to DVR her favourite shows if something came up at the precinct and she couldn’t make it home in time. That, as Maggie had realized, was love and love felt wonderful.

Apparently, it looked good on her too.

Her friends at work had known she had a girlfriend before she had even told them because she was ‘happier’ and ‘gigglier’. The _happier_ claim she didn’t dispute because she was but _gigglier_? She had tried to brush that one off until just an hour or so later, she found herself laughing at some dumb text Alex had sent her. There’d been some teasing that followed but it was always playful as they sensed, like she did, that there was something about this relationship that was special – and they’d been right and they would be getting their wedding invitations soon.

‘I love you, Alex Danvers,’ she whispered into Alex’s ear. ‘You make me so happy.’

Alex didn’t wake for another twenty or so minutes and when she finally did stir, turned and nestled, burying her head in Maggie’s chest and clutching tightly to the academy tee that Maggie had worn to bed. ‘Wha’ time s’it?’ She mumbled.

‘Nearly ten thirty.’

‘S’late,’ Alex said about to pull away before Maggie’s hold on her tightened.

‘Late for what? We don’t have any plans today, babe. We can stay here for as long as you want.’

‘All day?’

‘If that’s what you want.’ Maggie kissed her fiancée’s forehead.

‘I do.’

‘Save that for our wedding,’ Maggie grinned.

‘Can’t we get married now?’

‘I mean, technically, we’d have to get the marriage licenses first so no,’ Maggie said with a little laugh. ‘And plus, we shouldn’t rush this. I want to savour every second of this engagement _and_ make sure that our wedding is the biggest and gayest wedding that National City has ever seen.’

She felt Alex smile against her. ‘Rainbow confetti?’

‘Rainbow confetti, rainbow cake, rainbow dresses...all that good stuff,’ she joked, although she knew for a fact that Winn had already bought a rainbow bowtie, with matching socks for the big day. She suspected, and encouraged, that others would make similar little gestures too. This, as the third and final draft of their invitations read, wasn’t merely a day to celebrate their union – it was also to celebrate love, and to celebrate being yourself. A few years ago, this day wouldn’t have possible and, a few years ago, her bride would never have even imagined herself about to marry a woman. This day was going to be special for so many reasons. ‘I’d marry you tomorrow if I could, you know that. But you deserve more than a quick elopement – you deserve something amazing.’

‘I already have you.’

The sincerity of those words filled Maggie’s heart. ‘And I have you too and I’m going to give you the day that you deserve, I promise.’ She kissed her again before Alex grunted and pulled away. ‘What?’

‘I need to pee.’

‘ _Alex_.’

‘Sorry, sorry,’ she mumbled as she rolled out of bed and hotfooted it over to the bathroom, leaving Maggie to sink back into her pillow and await her return. ‘You know what I’d like at our wedding?’ Alex called.

‘What?’

‘A photobooth.’

‘A fun one or a normal one? Or both?’

‘Both.’ The toilet flushed, water briefly ran from the faucets and Alex finally reemerged a few moments later, grabbing something from the top drawer of her bedside cabinet as she climbed back in bed. ‘I want to recreate these,’ she said, handing Maggie the strip of photographs, taken in a little booth at the multiplex on their first date.

Maggie smiled. ‘This was a good day. The movie was crap, but the company was excellent.’

Alex pointed at the third picture. It was the one after them kissing, in which they were staring deeply into each other’s eyes. ‘Look at us. We were already lost causes then.’

They were. Maggie pulled her fiancée closer and nodded. ‘And we still very much are.’

**Author's Note:**

> I thought the premiere lacked a little on wedding planning, besides the absent father issue. Soooo I wrote this - thoughts?


End file.
